kalon
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Semi-AU. Vivian es una medalla de oro derretida. Hija de la luna. Una metáfora. Aiden es un muchacho de carne enamorado de la magia (enamorado de Vivian).


**Renuncia:** todo de Annette Curtis Klause.

 **Nota:** tengo una relación de amor-odio con este libro porque su prosa me mola pero Annette decidió que la ship que me gustaba se fuese al carajo y me traumó. uhM, nadie va a leer esto, so fck it

 **Advertencias:** What if, posible ooc

* * *

 **i.**

 **V** ivian es una medalla de oro derretida. Hija de la luna. Una metáfora. Ojos de azul azul azul metálico. Un aullido perdiéndose en el bosque.

Aiden es un muchacho de carne enamorado de la magia (enamorado de Vivian).

Y no deberían estar juntos, no deberían siquiera haberse conocido y tomarse el uno al otro en serio, pero así es y aquello no puede cambiar.

Honestamente, Vivian sólo quiere—

 **ii.**

— ¿Qué pasaría si yo fuese una criatura mágica?

Hay emoción en su voz. Una pizca de miedo. Nerviosismo que le eriza los vellos de los brazos. Y el silencio que precede a la tormenta. Entonces Aiden responde, del otro lado de la línea:

— ¿Qué clase de criatura?

Vivian cuenta hasta diez. (¿No tienes la menor idea cierto chico? Tantas posibilidades y aún así). Y formula otra pregunta, casi incapaz de contenerse.

— ¿Qué pasaría si pudiese transformarme en algo más? Algo como... un lobo.

Casi puede vislumbrar la sonrisa de Aiden, sincera aunque ignorante.

— Serías un lobo muy hermoso.

 **iii.**

Lo soy, oh, lo soy.

Necesita mostrárselo.

 **iv.**

Es de noche y no hay luna llena pero aquello no podría importar menos. Es de noche y la habitación de Aiden está repleta de velas, iluminando todo en la oscuridad —incluso los secretos mejor guardados de Vivian—. Es de noche y Vivian tiembla, por la anticipación de enseñarle a Aiden lo que es en verdad.

Algo bello, salvaje, más allá de la imaginación.

Su poesía.

Seguro él va a entenderme, seguro él—

Así que cambia. Y ocurre muy rápido.

Los dientes crecen (se vuelven colmillos), todo su cuerpo se cubre de pelo, ahora se mantiene de pie a cuatro patas, tiene garras filosas pero no peligrosas, no para Aiden, nunca para Aiden. Mueve la cola de un lado a otro, como un perro, tratando de lucir dócil, inofensiva.

Mantiene los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo, de pronto, con la inseguridad haciendo mella en ella.

Y qué pasa si—

Pero ya es tarde para arrepentirse.

(es tarde es tarde es tarde).

No hay ningún ruido en el cuarto. Silencio absoluto.

Vivian se asusta.

Y armándose de valor, abre los ojos.

 **v.**

Aiden la está observando fijamente, aún en la cama, cubierto por las sábanas, en una postura rígida. Luce incrédulo y tiene la mandíbula abierta.

Vivian añora decirle algo, cualquier cosa, sin embargo no puede hablar.

 _Mírame, soy adorable_.

 _No voy a lastimarte nunca, nunca_ —

Aguarda un minuto. Y otro. Y otro.

 _¿No es esta la magia que siempre deseaste, acaso?_

Aiden reacciona al fin, y parpadea, cerrando la boca.

— Oh Dios.

Y Vivian se siente fea, repulsiva, equivocada. No, esto no tenía que suceder. _Se suponía que ibas a aceptarme_. Retrocede, bajando las orejas en gesto herido. Aiden lo nota y se levanta con prisa, casi tropezándose.

— E-espera, no, no quería decir... —se interrumpe, y como si necesitase corroborarlo, inquiere—, eres... ¿eres Vivian, cierto? —ella asiente, aún insegura. No entiende qué está ocurriendo. ¿La odia, le teme?

Esto fue un error estúpido.

 _Vivian, cómo pudiste_ —

— Necesito–

Vivian devuelve su atención a Aiden.

— Necesito —repite él— vestirme. Podrías, uhm, ¿podrías darte la vuelta, por favor?

 **vi.**

Vivian espera. Y al cabo de un rato Aiden anuncia, con voz queda igual que si fuese un niño recién regañado por sus padres:

— Ya puedes mirar.

Ella lo nota inquieto. La mitad de las velas alrededor de ellos ya se han apagado.

Y ahora qué.

— Entonces —inicia Aiden— tú eres... eres... —busca las palabras y éstas se le escapan cruelmente—, mierda. La conversación que tuvimos esta mañana, ¿lo decías en serio no? Y... y mi poema, "Wolf Change", ¿por eso quisiste conocerme no? Y, y el collar de plata que te regalé... no te gustó... Pero... el pentagrama, el que dibujaste en mi mano el primer día que te vi... ¿ibas a convertirme en tu presa?

Hay temor en su mirada, la mera idea de considerarlo, de pensar que ella planeaba hacerle daño, lo aterra. Vivian lo ve, tan claro como el cristal.

Necesita jurarle que no es cierto.

Sacude la cabeza y suelta un aullido quejumbroso.

 _No es verdad Aiden, sólo estaba jugando contigo, no podría herirte, no a propósito_.

Él parece entender, se tranquiliza, sólo un poco.

— Eres un hombre-lobo. Una mujer-lobo —declara. No tiene sentido negarlo a esas alturas—. ¿Puedes transformarte a tu voluntad?

 _Sí_.

— ¿Cambiarías por mí? A tu forma humana, me refiero.

 _Sí, siempre sí_.

 **vii.**

Vivian vuelve a cambiar.

Recoge sus ropas del suelo y finge que no le duele cuando Aiden mira hacia otra dirección mientras ella se viste.

 **viii.**

Se sientan en el colchón, con una obvia distancia de centímetros separándolos. A Vivian le arde la garganta, y los pulmones.

 _Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida_.

— Quería que entendieras —murmura, y detesta lo frágil que suena.

— ¿Entender?

— Lo que era, lo que soy. Un loup-garou. Un _Volkodlak_. No buscaba asustarte, sólo– darte al menos una porción pequeña de la magia que tanto has anhelado siempre. Yo...

 _Lo siento tanto, por arruinar lo nuestro_.

—... soy una tonta ilusa.

Aiden se ve incómodo. Como debatiendo algo contra sí mismo. Suspira.

— Eres Vivian.

— ¿Aiden?

— Sigues siendo Vivian, siempre serás Vivian —continúa él—. Humana o... lobo, da igual. Quiero decir, tú eres tú. Y yo soy yo, un simple humano. Y los humanos cometemos tonterías a menudo. No reaccionamos bien a lo diferente, sabes. Demonios, mis padres son la prueba viviente de ello. Mi punto es... —se muerde los labios, en frustración— lamento haber actuado así. Es sólo que... todo esto es muy repentino. No es que no confíe en ti más, lo hago, pero–

A Vivian se le desangra el corazón. Hay rojo por todas partes.

Pero.

 **ix.**

— No soy un monstruo Aiden, no me hagas avergonzarme por lo que soy —le suplica.

— Nunca —responde Aiden, y se escucha herido por tal insinuación.

(nunca nunca nunca).

 _Aún eres mi chica_.

Vivian piensa que está a punto de romperse en mil pedazos de vidrio y llorar.

 _¿Por qué eres tan bueno Aiden, por qué eres tan diferente a los demás, por qué te esfuerzas en ser gentil conmigo a pesar de todo?_

— Perdona por arruinar la velada.

— Está bien. Igual fue algo mágico ¿no? —Vivian lucha contra la sonrisa que trata de asomarse por sus labios, triste, aliviada, inquieta.

— Y sobre nosotros–

— Vamos a estar bien, dame la oportunidad para asimilarlo por completo, no obstante. Uhm, no todos los días uno descubre que su novia es literalmente algo extraordinario.

Un latido.

Novia. No ex novia, o amiga, o conocida. (No monstruo o aberración). Novia.

Como si todavía fuesen algo, porque todavía son algo—

A Vivian se le va el aire. No consigue respirar. Aiden parece percatarse. Despacio, con nerviosismo, se acerca a ella. Coloca su mano entre ambos. Y Vivian la toma con la suya y le da un apretón.

 _Él me aceptó, él no me rechazó, él sigue aquí a mi lado_ —

Y aún hay muchas cosas de las que hablar, pero tienen tiempo.

 **x.**

El silencio nunca fue agradable.


End file.
